The Quirky Beginnings
by SoupPiano
Summary: Have you ever wondered how a person figured out there quirk? How did Fumikage Tokoyami find out a dark shadow bird was LIVING INSIDE of him? How did Ochaco Uraraka come across her levitation ability? Each chapter, a character shares their stories on how they first found their quirky quirk! (including students, teachers, villans, and heros!)
1. Chapter 1: Bakugo

**Hey! It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic but I got into MHA and I really wanted an episode on how each person found out their quirks. I am only going off of what the anime and what Wikifandom says about the character. Also, if you want to leave a comment, NO SPOILERS PLEASE! I've already had that happen to me twice and it is not fun. Anyway, hope you enjoy my story!**

 _Before you read..._

 _Bakugo is only 3 (since you find your quirks by 4 at the lastest) and I will usually tell you the ages of most of the characters._

"MOOOOOOMMM!" Bakugo screams in his bedroom. "MOOOOM DAAAD!" Tiny steps were heard running down the hall and into his parents' room as he called this.

"What'sit...Katsuki...? It's the middle'othe night..." His mother said with a slurred voice. Bakugo climbed on top of his parents in bed.

"Mom, Dad! I had a scary dream and there were monsters and it was so-I didn't know what to do and-" Bakugo buried his face in the pillows. "And I was scared. I never want to be so scared again!" Bakugo muffled from the pillows.

"Katsuki, you don't need to worry, it was just a dream. Oh dear, your burning up!" His mother sang as she sat up in bed and stroked Katsuki's small chubby face. Masaru sleepily got up and scooted towards his wife's side.

"Do you want to tell us what it was about?" Bakugo's father asked in a sooting voice. Bakugo slowly lifted his head off the pillow and sat on his knees in between his parents.

"There was a monster, and it was big and grey...it had these-these scary teeth!" Bakugo stated as he squeezed the pillow to his chest. "And you were both there! But you were trapped in like a bubble thing and your quirks didn't work! You tried to explode through the bubble but it didn't work and I was left alone. Then the monster came towards me..." Bakugo said as steam rose from his hands clutching the pillow. "And I tried to save tou both but then...then he SWALLOWED ME!" Bakugo yelled and the pillow he was holding, blew up right in the family's faces! Bakugo screamed and dove under neath the covers.

"Bakugo, this is...WONDERFUL!" His dad said as he realized exactly what happed. "Katsuki Bakugo, you discovered your quirk!" Masaru proudly presented!

"I did? Really! Are you sure! What!" Bakugo bursted out. Bakugo climbed out from under neath the covers and stood on top of the bed. Bakugo looked at his hands and concentrated really hard, then BOOM! Katsuki's hands exploded! Everything was awesome until...they kept exploding and the bed sheets caught on fire. "Ahh! I can't stop my hands! What do I do?" Bakugo paniced.

"Here! Put these on your hands." Katsuki's father said as he handed him these thick bulky gloves. "They were mine what I was a kid and couldn't control my powers." Katsuki put the gloves on and stared at the not-so-normal gloves. Then a fire extinguisher covered the two people with smokey white feumes until the final fare was out of the room.

"Well that's weird..." Katsuki's mom wondered. "Why didn't the fire alarm-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Katsuki Bakugo didn't care about the noise, because Bakugo finally found his quirk.


	2. Chapter 2: Yaoyorozu

"She's turning 4 in 2 weeks! I just don't know what to do!" Mrs. Yaoyorozu said as she paced around behindvthe door. Momo pressed her ear up against the door in order to catch every word. She was supposed to go to bed an hour ago, but Momo was curious and nothing stops a curious genius.

"We've done everything we can. The lessons taught her great self defense! Maybe we'll just have to accept that she's..." Mr. Yaoyorozu trailed off. Momo couldn't understand what they were talking about, she only understood that it was something about her.

"I just never imagined my own daughter quirkless..." Momo's mother said quietly. Momo slid onto the floor and hugged her knees. She couldn't listen anymore.

 _Quirkless! Me? I can't be quirkless, I've been waiting too long for my quirk!_

 _"_ Mrs. Momo Yaoyorozu? You should be in bed by now!"

Momo quickly looked up and saw one of her maids looking down at her with a smile.

"Of course! Please don't tell Mom and Dad I was out again!" Momo begged.

"Very Well" the maid responded. Then she gestured for Momo to head back. Without another moment wasted, Momo relan down the stairs and slid into the hallway with her bedroom. Momo quickly closed the door and dove under the covers. Then she sat up and pulled a flashlight and a large book from underneath her pillow.

 _Books always have the answer to everything! I bet I can find just what I'm looking for!_

Inside of Momo's tent bed, she turnedbon the light and opened the book. Young as she might be, Momo has an extremely high reading level, and reading was her favorite past time. Momo silentlyturned the pages to the chapter she needed.

 **How to find your Quirk:**

 **a guide for children 3 months to 4 years**

 **1.** A quirk will usually be a combination of both parent quirks or one parent quirk. Rarely will a mutation occur and the child will have a drasticly different quirk from the parents. Some quirks will also skip generations, and the quirk will be of the grandparents quirks.

 **2.** A child will never have a quirk if signed do not show up past age 4. Signs show up b ages 3 months to age 4. Most children are born with visible powers of quirks.

 **3.** In fewer cases, quirks will appear in sights of danger or complex problems if not showing signs at a young age. I suggest testing your child for quirks by having them x-rayed on the sides of their feet. If there is only one bone in their pinky, the child has a 87% chance of having a quirk.

 _Okay, I have an 87% chance of having a quirk. All I have to do is go to a sight of danger. The scariest place in my house would have to be..._ Momo shut the book and threw her blankets off of her. She quietly opened the door and slid into the 3rd hallway. Then she walked up the stiars to the highest point of the house. _The Attic._

Momo let out a shaky breath and opened the dusty door. She quickly turned on her light and slowly walked inside the threshold. Inside of the attic were dustly boxes and spiderwebs in ever corner. At the end of the room was a giant mirror with a black cloth to cover it up, the bottom right corner was shattered with broken glass on the floor. Momo took a deep breath and turned off her light. The entire room became pitch black, and all she could hear was a slight wind from the thin walls. Momo took a carful step and slipped onto the ground. Hard. She tried not to cry and only let out a quick yelp. Momo tried to feel the floor for her flashlight but instead she touched a nearby cobweb. She jerked her hand back and currled up in a ball. Momo closed her eyes and sat there for what felt like an eternity.

 _Okay. You can do this, think of your options._ Momo finally thought to herself. The pain in her side was slowly going away, and her eyes could now identify different shades of things. _If only I had my flashlight. I really wish I had it. I can imagine the cylinder shape on the floor, but I don't want to touch anything sharp, remember that there's glass on the floor._ Momo decided that she had to wait for her eyes to become adjusted to the dark, and then find her flashlight on the floor.

 _I really want my flashlight...I can see it in my mind now. The battery with the spring and the lens for the light._ Momo's flashlight was actually built by her and her father a few months ago, and she slept with it underneath her pillow ever since.

Suddenly, Momo's chest started to glow a dim light that got brighter by the second. Momo would have been freaked out by this, but her eyes were tightly shut.

 _That's funny, my chest feels really warm._ Momo reached to touch the heat, and a small cylinder like peice feel into her hand. Momo dropped the new cylinder object into her lap by surprise, but she quickly realized thag this was her flashlight! Momo clicked the switch on the side and a beam of light shot out of the front. There on the floor was the same exact flashlight. Momo grabbed it from the floor and raced out of the dusty room, both flashlights in hand.

"Mom! Dad! Look what happened! Look!" Momo yelled happily dow the stairs and into her parents bedroom. The couple was still up and talking when Momo bursted through the door.

"Look! I made this!" Momo said as she held up her flashlight.

"Momo, I know you made that, I made it with you!" Momo's dad responded "your supposed to be in bed too." He added.

"No! Look at this!" Momo said as she held up both of the flashlights in her hands. The couple was confused as to why Momo had two identical looking flashlights. "I can make another one, see!" Momo said excitedly. She closed her eyes and thought really hard on how she made the flashlight. Then, Momo's chest started to glow and another flashlight dropped to the floor.

"Oh my goodness! Momo, you found your quirk!" Momo's mother sang as she bend down to give her daughter a hug. "But you look so thin! I think it's because if your quirk. For safety measures, try not to make anymore flashlights." Her mother said as she let go of Momo.

"But you have to tell us how you did it!" Momo's father said as he moved in closer to Momo. Momo's eyes lit up and a grin appeard on her face.

"It started at my bedtime." Momo said as she flopped onto a nearby chair.

The parents listened to the child's tale as she acted out everythinv she could possibly remember, and that night was a special memory they all remember. The End.


End file.
